The present invention relates to fishing rod holders, particularly to holders which may be attached to docks.
When fishing, it is often desirable to have a method of resting the fishing pole when waiting for a strike. In answer to this need many fishing rod holders have been developed for attachment to boats, docks or to be placed in the ground. When the holders are attached to fishing docks, this has often been by means of a C-clamp design requiring placement at the very edge of the dock. There has been an unfulfilled desire for a holder which is easily attachable and detachable when not directly on the edge of the dock.